


Shelton is GAY!

by SilverGhoul



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Funny, Gay Sex, Hermaphrodites, I thought it was Sheldon this whole time..., M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seizures, Shelton is a WHORE, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGhoul/pseuds/SilverGhoul
Summary: READ THE TITLE BITCH!
Relationships: Shelton/Maj.Ellis, Shelton/Whitehurst
Kudos: 1





	Shelton is GAY!

When Shelton first entered Kent Military Academy, he wasn’t really sure how it would affect his life. He met new and exciting people, learned how to handle a staff and soon became one of the most alpha male jocks that have ever walked the halls of this shitty institution. But, something was still amiss in the young man’s life… Sure, to a certain degree Shelton enjoyed the pride that came with being viewed as an “honorable American man”, but at the heart of his daily endeavors, he didn’t give a flying fuck about the life of being macho. In truth, the life of a faggot fairy peaked his interest to a much higher degree, but he couldn’t simply reveal his true self to the likes of the sweaty stinky male populace of Kent, so he devised a plan that would all0w him to indulge himself in his sadistic faggotry, and that plan involved making some “friends”. Maj. Ellis was the perfect stooge. The guy was blonde. Today Lieutenant Colonel Shelton sir and Maj. Ellis were scheduled to check the “back room” for an inventory check. Of course, this self-assigned task was utter bull. It was actually a butt inspection. 

It was around 6:00AM so the sun had barely started to emerge. The sky was a dull orange. In this lonesome outer terrace of Kent, in the back back back inner room, Shelton and Maj. Ellis were naked and making out!! Shelton was straddling against Ellis’ hips, wrapping his arms around the other man. Maj. Ellis wrapped his arms around his superior’s torso and forced a connection between their bodies. All of a sudden, Shelton broke the embrace and backed away from his underling, a look of annoyance on his face. Maj. Ellis was slightly surprised by this action but not really because Shelton was notorious for being a little punk ass bitch. Shelton stood up and walked over to his neatly folded pile of clothing. Maj. Ellis remained on the mat and could do nothing but stare quizzically at Shelton, waiting for the other man to announce his petty problem. Shelton turned to Ellis as he was buttoning up his dress shirt and scoffed at the other man. 

“You know what? I’m beginning to think you’re not into this.” 

Maj. Ellis sat there, dumbfounded. “Yeah? And what the hell makes you figure?”

Shelton peered his eyes down between Maj. Ellis’ open legs, where he stared at the man’s semi-soft cock laying against his thigh. He laughed again. 

“You think that drooping little tail can satisfy me? Hell no. So why don’t you just walk your little puppy ass over to morning drills you fucking queer”. 

Ellis didn’t have the vocabulary to express the anger he felt in this moment. He choked back his words then just decided to get dressed so he could get the hell away from here. His clothes were scattered across the room, so he angrily stomped about and retrieved each garment. Shelton surveyed Ellis as he did this, shaking his head in disapproval. 

“You’re so fucking messy, Ellis. Always have been.” 

Maj. Ellis was still pissed off from before, so he abandoned his acquired clothing to the ground and bolted over to Shelton, slamming the man into a nearby wall in the process. Shelton just blankly stared at the other man. 

“How in the hell am I supposed to get hard when you don’t fucking do ANYTHING to make me hard, huh?” Maj. Ellis yelled close to Shelton’s face. Shelton just grinned and firmly grabbed one hand to his inferior’s wrist, and the other gripping his own bulge. 

“How’d I get hard then?”

Maj. Ellis looked down to see that Shelton was indeed hard. A look of disbelief spread across his face. Shelton abruptly pushed Maj. Ellis off of him, then grabbed the naked man and slammed him onto the mat they were on previously, a cloud of dust surrounding his being. Maj. Ellis began to cough as he laid on his stomach. Shelton stood over him and began to laugh at his suffering. 

“If you can’t get hard after 10 fucking minutes of sucking on each other, then I guess I’m gonna have to take matters into my own hands”. Shelton proceeded to unzip himself as he walked forward. Maj. Ellis flipped himself onto his back and attempted to sit up, but Shelton kicked him down with his shiny black shoes. With his chest pressed harshly against the barely cushioned mat beneath him, Maj. Ellis could think of nothing else to do but to lunge his chest forward as hard as he could. This caused Shelton to stumble back, but it wasn’t enough to get the fag off for good. Angry now, Shelton hopped over and slammed his entire weight on top of his minor’s chest, knocking the wind out of the blonde male. He then proceeded to place his hands around his lower’s reddened neck. 

“Hey, what the hell are you doing!?” Maj. Ellis gasped out. Shelton ignored the question and instead strengthened the grip he had around his inferior’s windpipe. He pulled out his dick then flipped Maj. Ellis onto his stomach like the bitch boy he was. Maj. Ellis attempted to cover his ass with his hands, but this was a futile attempt at preserving his anal security because Shelton grabbed the man’s hands and locked them in place. Shelton began to laugh when he heard Maj. Ellis begin to cry. 

“Hey Ellis, c’mon now. We’re just having some fun, right? That’s what you like, isn’t it? FUN!” Shelton emphasized. In one foul swoop, Shelton entered his inferior’s virgin ass. Maj. Ellis began to scream and thrash, his body growing redder every second. Shelton didn’t give a fuck if they were bros because rape was funny to him. He lowkey hoped this would give him some rape karma. Since Maj. Ellis wasn’t a loose hoe like himself, his tight boy bussy felt effing amazing. It wouldn’t take long now for Shelton to bust. 

As Shelton was pounding Maj. Ellis’ wet bloodied ass, a sudden shadow moved across the room. Shelton instantly looked up and observed the surrounding area. He popped his dick out of Ellis and ran over to a window that lied at the far corner of the building, near the entrance. With his hard dick hidden beneath his tight army pants, he kicked open the exit. After quickly scoping the area he saw a person running away from the premises. He immediately began to run after them. 

In seconds Shelton caught up with the perpetrator before they could get into the main building. He extended his arm and roughly yanked the back of this person’s jacket. When he turned them around, he didn’t expect to see this person. 

“Barclay? You fucking son of a bitch!” Shelton yanked Andy away from the door and threw him onto the ground. “How much did you fucking see?” 

Andy didn’t know what to say. The truth was, he saw everything. What he wanted to say was, 

“You’re a faggot Shelton! Lieutenant Colonel Cocksucker!”

All he could really say was, “I didn’t see anything”. An obvious lie. Shelton was heated at first, but then began to regain his composure. He smiled at Andy, who did not react to his superior’s out of place act. Andy just stayed on the ground, too afraid to move. 

“Since you’re the new boy, I’m going to explain to you how this is going to work.” Suddenly Shelton picked Andy up from the ground, firmly gripping the front of his shirt and his face too close for comfort. “Since you are a no good fucking spectator, it is my job to make sure you don’t have any reason to go along and spout some irrelevant fucking bullshit. Now, I’m going to tell you this once, get your ass in the fucking holding center, and don’t you dare cause a scene and make me fucking drag you there like a damn baby. Now get.” 

Andy was hesitant and didn’t move at first but after a few seconds he began to walk. Shelton was walking directly behind him, and every time Andy looked back Shelton would dart his eyes at him ferociously. He could do nothing but enter that building. Upon entering he noticed an open door at the left of the entrance, the room he saw the two men in before. A sudden slam of a door came from behind him, it was Shelton who was now locking the door. This caused Andy to grow more unnerved. He kind of wished Chucky was here so he could ruin the moment. Shelton grabbed Andy, who attempted to refuse but could do little. Shelton thought it was funny that Andy’s Chinese eyed Mexican haired ass was trying to run away. Upon entering the open room, Andy saw Maj. Ellis lying on the floor, blood dripping down his ass. Shelton whistled to Maj. Ellis who was unresponsive. 

“Bastard couldn’t take it. Let him sleep it off. It’s not like I need him right now.” Shelton walked over to Andy, who was by now backed into a corner. 

“C’mon Shelton, you don't wanna do this!” As Andy backed away from his aggressor, he accidentally knocked over various things. Shelton had an uneasy expression on his face, a mix of lust, anger, and bruteness. 

“What the fuck did you just call me?” Shelton demanded. Andy didn’t know what was happening. “DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?” 

In minutes, Shelton took hold of Andy and threw the younger man onto the ground. Before Andy even had a chance to look behind him, Shelton placed himself on top of the other man, pulling down his pants and Andy’s in the process. With barely any spit used to lubricate the dry tight booty hole, Shelton began to pry his fingers into Andy’s virgin ass. Andy began to yell at the top of his lungs, lunging his head upward as he did so. Shelton began laughing as he saw this happen. 

“What’s the matter Barclay? You don’t lik-” All of a sudden, something strange began to occur. It looked as if Andy’s ass was becoming more lubricated, like it was lubricating itself like a stinky pussy, but that wasn’t it. After a few seconds of bafflement Shelton noticed a semi-steady stream of liquid landing perfectly onto Andy’s butthole from above. Shelton looked up and saw something out of this world! It was Whitehurst! Shelton instantly backed away, both shocked and infuriated. 

“What the fuck are you doing in here Whitehurst!?” 

The tall Jew nerd just looked back at Shelton like he was a dumbass. “What does it look like I’m doing, I’m polishing Barclay’s ass”. 

Shelton didn’t know how to respond to that utterance or retardedness. He simply stood up, thinking how he was going to get away with this with another witness here. Suddenly Whitehurst’s eyes grew large and he had a long, fake smile on his face as he stared at Shelton. He looked fucking crazy.

“There’s no one here to help you, Lieutenant Colonel Shelton SIR”. 

“What the fuck are you talking about Whitehurst?”

“I mean, you’re gonna fucking get raped that’s what,”. Whitehurst pulls a rifle out from the nearby desk he was hiding in. He cocks it then proceeds to point it at his superior. “Get on your fucking hands and knees bitch”.

Shelton didn’t know what else to do but comply. He did as the Jewish Napoleon Dynamite bitch asked. Once Whitehurst saw Shelton was in a vulnerable position, he instantly went over to him. He firmly grabbed Shelton’s neck and slammed him onto the ground. Going the extra mile to sustain security, Whitehurst pressed the barrel of the gun to the back of Shelton’s skull. Whitehurst yanked down Shelton’s pants and underwear and angrily slapped his ass because he was pissed off from looking at it. 

“I’m gonna fuck your loose ass you uptight military goon!” 

Whitehurst pulled out his impressive skinny dude cock and rammed it into Shelton’s whore veteran hole. Shelton didn’t want to admit it, but if he had known Whitehurst was this crazy and this PACKED before, he would have gladly been his bitch a long time ago. 

As Whitehurst and Shelton were getting laid, Andy continued to lay on the ground. He watched as the two homos enacted in acts that would lead them to Hell express. Since Whitehurst was a virgin loser, he was close to dropping his load already. His eyes were gaped like a sickening Troma character and he began howling like a retard at the Olympics that just won a titanium trophy. Then, the sound of a gun went off! 

Everyone in the room stopped in their tracks, except Shelton who was jerking his cock like a whore. A figure at the doorway caught everyone’s interest. Upon further inspection, the armed intruding figure was...De Silva! She entered the room fully, letting everyone know she meant business… 

“What the hell is going on here! Answer me! Why are Barclay and Ellis unconscious?” Shelton and Whitehurst didn’t answer and proceeded to fuck. Whitehurst realized a few days ago that in order to no longer be at the bottom of the barrel, he would have to turn to misogyny because that alone would take him way ahead of De Silva in terms of social status. Afterall, a weak ugly loser like him is still better than a wannabe tough bitch dyke like De Silva. Whitehurst's massive cock almost gave the illusion that Shelton was still tight and fresh, and this further served to please both parties involved in the sin. Shelton began to pump his cock more harshly and raise himself even deeper into the external member. 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum!” Shelton whimpered out. Whitehurst laughed at this shift in the power dynamics. His male urges and autistic curiosity incited him to take it a step further. As Shelton came hard and loud, Whitehurst shot the gun into the other man’s shoulder. Shelton screamed as blood began to squirt from the contact. The clenching of Shelton’s shuddering asshole caused Whitehurst to bust his inferior kike nut into his superior’s asshole. Whitehurst began to hyperventilate and go into a frenzy of euphoria due to the satisfaction of finally getting payback. Seizure like movements began to follow. Foam began to flow out of his mouth, and he began to lock his hands together and crook his neck sideways like a retard, but at least he had a smile on his face. 

A pool began to surround Shelton as he writhed in his own blood and cum. Ellis was still unconscious or asleep, no one really fucking knew at this point. De Silva abandoned the situation as well, scooping Andy up bridal style and getting the fuck out of dodge. Shelton just laid in this spot until he eventually passed out, the last thing he hears is the sound of Whitehurst’s erratic laughter. 

Hours passed, and Shelton finally woke up. He lost a good amount of blood, so he was surprised he wasn’t dead. He raised himself to find that he was bandaged up, pretty decently too. He looked over to see Maj. Ellis was gone, along with the others, except… 

Whitehurst was still there, but he was on the ground with his eyes wide open. A pool of vomit surrounding his head and adorned by a tint of blue. Shelton went over to him to find that the nerd was dead. He was kind of happy about that because the fucker shot him, but at the same time he had a nice dick! Not fair. With nothing he could do about it he got up and walked out into the open area of the inventory room. As he was limping to the exit, he heard the sound of scuffling coming from the corner. He halfheartedly walked over to investigate. There, he saw some weird ass shit. 

Tyler was there, and he was humping something, a doll? Shelton shook his head in confusion and looked about fucking done. 

“What the fuck are you doing over there kid?” 

Tyler raised himself from the red headed doll below him and smiled at Shelton. “We’re playing hide the dick, what were you guys doing?” 

Shelton didn’t know how long this fucking kid has been here, but he didn’t really have the strength in him right now to give a fuck. He just ignored the situation and made way for the exit once more. Before he was out of ear shot, he could have sworn that he heard another man’s voice talking to Tyler as he was leaving. The voice almost sounded like it said, “Keep up the fucking kid, you’re doin’ great!” Fucking retarded. 

Shelton made it back to the men’s dormitories in one piece and realized it was already time for lights out. Shelton was wondering if he should check up on Maj. Ellis before bed just to make sure he wasn’t mad from before, and to thank him for bandaging him (I mean, who else could it have been?). As he was walking through the hallways in contemplation, he heard a familiar sound emanating from one of the rooms. The door to it appeared to be open. Having his curiosity get the better of him, Shelton went over to probe the situation. He stuck his head into the crook of the door to find two people fucking! A man was sitting in another man’s lap frontally riding the other man’s cock. But the man getting fucked looked familiar, as a matter of fact this room number looked familiar as well.

“Is that fucking Barclay and...De Silva?!” 

Shelton inspected the two making love and saw that De Silva had a fully developed penis! He was in awe as he watched this act take place. De Silva kept ramming its dick into Andy and would sometimes emit noises that sounded like either a chronic smoker dyke or a deep tooted Danny DeVito. Shit was weird, but somehow...hot? 

Shelton proceeded to walk through the dorms, grinning and already making his decision.


End file.
